


A Welcome Interruption

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/22/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Holiday Cheer.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Welcome Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/22/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Holiday Cheer.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Yes!” Severus snapped, not bothering to look up from his work when someone entered the room.

“I know you’re busy,” a familiar voice said, a little apologetically, “but I thought that maybe you could use a glass of holiday cheer.”

Severus looked up, taking in Harry’s appearance. The younger man had obviously come from the staff party and looked positively dashing. 

“Is it safe?”

Harry laughed. “Don’t worry, I didn’t make it.” 

Smirking, Severus accepted the glass with a nod of thanks. When Harry took his leave, Severus discovered that the solitude he’d craved no longer held the same appeal.


End file.
